


Red to Violet

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Red to Violet  
**Prompt-# :** 68  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Onew/Minho, Onew/Taemin, Onew/Key, Jonghyun/Onew  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 9,182  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warnings :** Graphic smut  
**Summary :** Jinki's new obsession with garterbelt stockings that had begun with purely innocent intentions has taken a toll on the other SHINee members. And Jinki is loving every second of it.  
  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
RED TO VIOLET  
  
_**A/N:** They’re already in an established poly relationship but with just Jinki, so Jinki is basically everyone’s boyfriend if that makes sense lol. I really liked this prompt and felt like I didn’t do it justice and that it’s lacking a bit, but I hope you enjoy it  <3!!_

\---

  
As a leader, Jinki had many secrets. Secrets to keep from harming or worrying the other members to be exact--but other than that, he was out in the open about most things. From talking about his dreams to something that happened at the broadcasting station, the other members knew it all.  
That's why it was weird when Jinki had suddenly been glued to his laptop and phone and he was always strategically hiding the screen so the other members couldn't peek.  
The eldest being distracted by his devices was especially strange because the other four knew that the older man had said many times he could live without a phone just fine. So, they couldn’t figure out on why he was using it so much, and what he was hiding from them.  
“What are you doing?” Taemin had asked, he had his head on Jinki’s lap while they were watching a movie, but once the older man stopped running his fingers through Taemin’s hair, he knew something was up. He turned to see Jinki looking at something on his phone, eyebrows knitted together and eyes narrowed. He was looking at his phone so closely that he didn’t even hear Taemin speak. “Hyung?”  
“Hm?” Jinki finally looked up from his phone and gave Taemin a tiny smile.  
“What are you looking at?” Taemin pressed again while grabbing on to Jinki’s wrist and frowning, hoping the fact that he knew Jinki had a soft spot for him would get him answers. But, Jinki pulled his wrist free and locked his phone before glancing at the television.  
“Nothing, just a new game I found, sorry.” Jinki answered, and once he saw the credits for the movie playing he let out a yawn and stretched out his arms. “That was nice... I guess it’s time for bed.” He gave Taemin a chaste kiss before getting up and disappearing down the hall, leaving the younger man as confused as ever.  
For the next couple of days, it festered on like that. Kibum and Taemin hated not knowing secrets but Minho and Jonghyun just waved it off as something they would know eventually. And this theory was proven right one evening when Minho came back to the dorm from filming.  
“Hyung, I brought dinner!”  
“Okay, just a second, I’m in the bathroom!”  
Minho set down the boxes of takeout he picked up along the way home on the dining room table. He planned on sitting there and waiting for Jinki, he truly did. But, the older man was taking too long and he ended up sneaking into Jinki’s room to surprise him.  
Once inside, he crawled on to the older man’s bed and listened to him rummaging around in the bathroom connected to the room, then his eyes fell on Jinki’s laptop which was wide open for anyone to see.  
Minho’s nosy side came out in full force as he casually got off the bed and made his way to Jinki’s desk. He looked back and heard Jinki humming something in the bathroom. _Just a peek wouldn’t hurt_ , he reassured himself before bending down to squint at the screen. And he couldn’t believe what he saw.  
The tab was opened on a website specialized for lingerie, there were many different categories and such at the top. But the page that Jinki left up was filled with stockings. Different colors, sizes, patterns, and looks. Some had garter belts and matching panties and Minho’s face heated up just looking at it.  
He was confused on to why Jinki would be on the website, the older man was usually so conservative, especially when it came to things like this. Minho kept on contemplating as he continued to scroll down the page. Which was a mistake, because he was too distracted that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open behind him.  
“Minho?” At the sound of his name he turned around as fast as lightning, to see Jinki looking at him with wide eyes, a towel on top of his hair and his cheeks bright red. “What are you doing?”  
Minho winced, immediately putting his hands up in the air like a kid who had got caught doing something wrong.  
“Nothing…I just came in here to scare you and I saw your laptop.” Minho felt bad at the look Jinki was giving him. Jinki didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, curling his fingers into his damp hair as he thought of an explanation. But nothing more than a couple of groans came out and Jinki gave up, lowering his head. “It’s okay hyung, you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Jinki glanced up at him and Minho smiled to reassure him. “Come here.” He ushered the older man over. His grin widened once Jinki came over timidly and went to go close his laptop, but Minho stopped him. “Don’t, there’s nothing to be shy about between us.”  
"...You don't think it's weird?" Jinki questioned in a tiny voice, his eyes wide and shy. Minho only laughed and shook his head before wrapping an arm around Jinki's shoulders.  
"Honestly, after spending over ten years with you, nothing really phases me anymore."  
Jinki huffed before replying with a sarcastic, "Thanks." he crossed his arms, but ended up smiling anyway. Minho felt the older man's shoulders drop as a sign of relief and he was happy about that--and he even wanted to take it a step further.  
"I'm only kidding. Is this what you were hiding from us?” Minho asked and Jinki nodded timidly, playing with his fingers because he didn't know what to say. He didn't expect the younger man to react this way. Sure, the members weren't judgmental people, especially when it came to Jinki, but it was still so new for even Jinki himself. “I mean, it’s a little surprising, but it’s way better than what we all thought you were doing.”  
“Do I even want to know?”  
“Taemin thought you joined a cult.” Minho smiled once Jinki covered his face and laughed, silence fell over them once again and Jinki looked at Minho expectantly, cocking his head to the side in confusion at the weird smile the younger man had on his face. “So…are you buying them or not?” Minho finally spoke up.  
"What?"  
"I mean come on...." Minho trailed off then leaned in a little closer to get a look at Jinki's laptop again, the wide selection of stockings and garter belts staring right back at them. Jinki shifted nervously while Minho hummed as he looked them over.  
"This one's cute." Jinki followed Minho's finger which pointed to a white lacy pair and Jinki shoved him lightly, red dusting his cheeks.  
"Okay, stop teasing me."  
"I'm not! Seriously, you spend all this time staring at them, you don't want to wear one at least once?”  
Honestly, Jinki had thought about buying them at least a thousand times before, but he never actually had the courage to. It was just something he kept to himself and he'd always assumed he would keep it that way. But with Minho encouraging him, the idea didn't seem so scary anymore.  
But still, Jinki didn't say anything, too busy fighting with himself in his mind. Luckily, Minho caught on rather quick. "Well, I guess you don't have to..." he dragged out his words meaningfully and untangled himself from his boyfriend then got up. "Come out when you're ready to eat." he chirped.  
He was out the door and Jinki went to get up too, but not before quickly adding the pair of stockings to his cart.

\---

  
The next few days were pure torture: Jinki was constantly up early in the morning to go check the mail the dorm has received, and throughout the day he would pace around the dorm or constantly stand by the door as if his package would arrive sooner that way.  
“What are you even waiting for?” The manager had asked after Jinki tackled him once he came up with the mail, watching the eldest member shift through the packages.  
“Um,” Jinki racked his mind quickly to come up for an excuse. “I got Minho his birthday present and I don’t want him to see it.” Luckily the manager was satisfied with the answer and just walked away, and Jinki was left to be sad once he reached the bottom of the mail stack—his package nowhere to be found.  
He was on edge for about five business days (Minho kept track) until it finally arrived, sitting on his bed once he came home from a personal schedule.  
Once Jinki opened the package and saw the stockings in all their satin glory, he thought they were too beautiful to even put on.  
He went with the ones Minho had picked out, the white pair of stockings that came with a satin garter belt with lacy underwear. After being frozen in awe for about two minutes, Jinki immediately rid himself of his jeans to put them on as fast as possible.  
Jinki only slid on the stockings and it was already an amazing feeling to have. They slid on his legs smoothly like a second skin, and he couldn’t help but lift one leg up to admire the way it looked on him. He liked the way the stockings came up just over his knees, revealing his bare thighs. It took a little bit to figure out how to attach the garter belt, and the underwear felt very tight and new, but it wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. When he was all set, he walked over to the full-body mirror in the corner of his room.  
He lifted his sweater and turned from side to side, he smiled and couldn’t get enough of the feeling. He liked everything about it, the way his legs looked, and especially lacy straps of the garter belt that were straining against his thighs. He had no complaints as he began turning from side to side in appreciation of himself.  
Jinki bit his lower lip to keep himself from smiling, but he ended up grinning uncontrollably, the smile reaching his eyes as he did a little dance in front of the mirror. He put his hands on his hips and squeezed his thighs together and brushed his hand down in between them, fingers gently brushing over the lace on his inner thighs.  
And because he was Jinki, he slid across the hardwood floor in his room, doing tiny ballerina spins before moon-walking his way back to the mirror.  
And in that moment, he thought that love at first sight truly did exist, or at least that these stockings were magical--because they made him feel pretty and happy. He was never taking them off.  
“I'm home!”  
Jinki stumbled a bit as he stopped himself from dancing, suddenly feeling intruded from Minho's voice coming from outside his door. “W-welcome home!”  
There was a beat of silence and Jinki could hear Minho shuffling inside and getting himself situated. “So you aren't going to come out here and hug me?” Minho called out, pout evident in his voice. Jinki rolled his eyes, then glanced at himself in the mirror.  
He set his sweater back down, and it fell a couple of inches below his underwear. Minho had just come home after all—and he didn’t want to reveal everything just yet. Jinki chuckled before strolling out of his bedroom.  
Minho was turned around so Jinki scurried over to back hug him, and the taller man laughed and turned around in his hold. His smile fell from his face once he took note of what Jinki was wearing, and his mouth fell open a bit. “Hyung.”  
“Yeah?” Jinki tried not to laugh at Minho’s reddening face and shifting eyes.  
“You bought them.” Minho pointed out and Jinki nodded, backing up a little.  
“I did, how do I look?” Jinki did a little spin around and Minho couldn’t stop staring. Especially when Jinki’s shirt flew up a bit during his tiny spin, and Minho’s eyes did not miss the exposed hint of lacy underwear.  
_Fuck._  
“You look really pretty.” Is all Minho could manage and Jinki immediately likes the sound of that, so he purposely turns away quickly after flashing a smile and sashays away, feeling Minho’s eyes on him as he departed from the room.  
Jinki felt extremely confident wearing the stockings. It wasn’t hard to miss the way Minho was looking at him the rest of the night and the taller man crawled into his bed (they sometimes slept apart due to fact that their manager stayed with them, and Jinki hogging all the covers) and spooned Jinki, sliding his hands down Jinki’s legs and pressing up against the back of them. Minho usually loved to touch Jinki so it didn’t come up as much of a surprise, but the fact that Jinki knew exactly why had him smirking until he fell asleep.  
The other three found out when they came over for dinner one night and Jinki greeted them from the couch in a pair of hot pink stockings. It would be hard not to miss, the stretchy neon fabric against his legs was distracting and everyone was having a hard time eating dinner that night.  
Although the members didn’t say anything, Jinki noticed that there was a slight change in them all. The three that moved away from the dorm were suddenly sleeping over more often, and Jinki sometimes woke up in the middle of the night with all four of them pressed up against him, too many hands on his legs to count. Kibum, who wasn’t much of a touchy person suddenly became the clingiest and it was like Jinki couldn’t enter a room without being cuddled.  
Not like Jinki minded of course, he was enjoying it. Also, the way his boyfriends all became much more affectionate was nice, and while indulging in it, Jinki found it fun to play around and tease them.  
Taemin and Jinki had been wrestling in the living room on one occasion, a pile of laughter on the carpet as they playfully fought. Jinki usually had let Taemin win, but today he easily pushed Taemin to the ground and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap.  
“I win,” Jinki announces breathlessly, his lips curving in to an accomplished smile. Taemin peers up at him, ready to retort, but his words die in his throat once Jinki shifts on his lap, his butt dangerously close to his crotch.  
The downfall of Jinki wearing these stockings is how frustrated the other members were getting, especially Taemin who now happened to be pinned down by two thick thighs clad in red and white lace. Jinki was feeling festive in his stockings with the holidays coming up, two tiny bells on the back of his thighs jingling as he moved up Taemin’s legs, and the younger man was reaping all the benefits.  
“Fine.” Taemin accepted his defeat easily and his hands made their way to the backs of Jinki’s thighs, nimble fingers playing with the fabric of the stockings. “What do you want?” He teased softly, Jinki relaxing against the soft petting against his thighs.  
Jinki hummed, pretending to think about it before responding. “I wonder…” His voice was soft and his parted lips were so inviting that Taemin immediately leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss. Jinki was fair tonight, indulging in the younger man’s eagerness, and with Taemin it took no time for their kisses to get hurried and messy.  
Taemin’s hands remained focused on running up and down Jinki’s parted thighs, Jinki shifted suddenly awkwardly on his lap to get comfortable, and Taemin accidentally snapped the stockings against his thighs. A tiny groan escaped Jinki and Taemin felt all the blood in his body rush south at the reaction.  
It wouldn’t be right if he didn’t do it again, and this time Jinki mumbled something quietly against his lips, biting against Taemin’s lower lip warningly in between their kisses. Taemin got rougher, pulling Jinki down firmly and rolling his hips, his nails digging into Jinki’s thighs.  
Jinki whined when Taemin flipped them over, pressing him against the floor and squeezing in between his thighs. “Slow down.” Jinki chided, but he moved his legs so Taemin could fit in between them. Taemin dismissed the order and leaned up to kiss Jinki again, but was met with Jinki’s chin when the brunette turned his head. “No, I won, remember? I’m in charge.”  
Taemin whimpered but he settled down, pulling away to sit back. Jinki was in awe for a moment at Taemin’s compliance, the fact that Taemin was so far gone for him had him thanking the stockings in his mind. Jinki smirked, gesturing Taemin to come closer again with his finger, but lifted his foot up right before the other man got too close.  
“Ah, ah,” Jinki pushed Taemin’s head down gently against his thighs and then rested his leg on his shoulder. “Start from there, slowly.” Taemin glanced up at Jinki under his eyelashes, and Jinki nudged him again, urging him on.  
Taemin sighed, warm breath fanning over Jinki’s skin as he sank lower. He pressed his lips against Jinki’s knee first, and Jinki let out a breath as the younger man dragged his lips slowly, the friction from the soft fabric and Taemin’s lips having goosebumps sprout on his skin. He was teasing, but by the noises Jinki were making, he got bolder.  
Taemin suddenly didn’t have much to complain about either with his face buried in Jinki’s thighs, kissing and nipping at them however he wanted. Jinki arched his back slightly, moaning quietly as Taemin bit against his sensitive inner thigh, his tongue brushing against the marks he made.  
Jinki’s fingers quickly found themselves tangled in Taemin’s hair, tugging lightly, “Keep going.” he ordered breathlessly. Taemin moved up along his thigh, his nose pressing against the lacy garter belt, and he tugged it down with his teeth, pressing his lips against Jinki’s exposed skin.  
Jinki bit his lower lip and his eyes fluttered close, thighs shaking slightly. Taemin pressed his hips against the ground again, steadying him as he squirmed. “I can’t do it properly if you’re moving so much, hyung,” Taemin teased lightly, letting the garter belt slap against Jinki’s thigh. Jinki couldn’t keep up with the façade at this point—it felt too good—he just settled with an exasperated moan, his mind too much of a mess to even think.  
The heat in the room turned up a tenfold, marks were sprouting against Jinki’s thighs, and both were beyond aroused. Taemin pushed one of Jinki’s legs back against his chest, kissing at the skin under his knee and thigh.  
“Hyung,” Taemin had murmured against Jinki’s skin, nose pressing against Jinki’s hipbones, his hands having pushed his shirt up a long while ago. “Can I…” He trailed off, pausing right before Jinki’s underwear. Before Jinki could answer, however, loud noises from outside the dorm suddenly reached their ears.  
“Fuck,” Jinki muttered and Taemin tried not to cry. The other members were home, and they could hear loud voices and the punching of the keycode. “Okay, that’s enough.”  
Jinki was suddenly composed, trying to sit up but Taemin kept holding on to his legs, whining. “Hyung, it’s not like they haven’t walked in on us before!” He tried as Jinki squirmed from him. The mood changed too quick for his liking—and he was so close, he had been wanting to do this since he had seen Jinki in the first pair.  
“That was one time.” Jinki groaned, face red from remembering the incident and Taemin rolled his eyes as the door swung open, the other boys and the manager filling in. “And remember, I won.” He pointed out and pulled free from Taemin, escaping to go greet everyone.  
Taemin plopped down against the rug, pressing his face in to it as he tried to conceal his new problem in his pants as everyone came inside.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Kibum asked, poking Taemin with his foot as the younger man remained still on the floor, defeated.  
“He’s just mad over a game he lost.” Jinki laughed lightly and Kibum snorted before walking away.  
Scratch that, Jinki _is_ unfair.

\---

  
After finishing up their concerts in Seoul, the group and staff went out for a huge dinner. As always, everyone got drunk. Minho usually drank the least, as he preferred to drink at home, and it was always funny to see how the members acted when they were drunk. Especially Jonghyun who usually ended up drowning in his own tears.  
‘’Hey, can you get him in to the car while I go get the others?” The manager commanded rather than asked Minho, transferring a very tipsy Jinki in to his willing arms.  
“Sure.” Minho nodded firmly and watched his manager dash back up the stairs. Minho focused back on the older man who was clinging on to him, and he couldn't help but smile at the tired hum Jinki released. He looked rather adorable—his flushed cheeks squished up against Minho's chest as he leaned against him. Minho wanted to relish in the moment, but he realized that the restaurant staff were watching their every move, so he tried not to stare at Jinki too much.  
“Minhooo,” Jinki sang, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist and squeezing tight.  
“Mmm?” Minho sang back, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He glanced back at the employees, nodding his head to show his thanks. Jinki didn’t say anything understandable and Minho only could laugh. “Alright hyung, let's get you in the car.” Minho murmured and he took Jinki's drunken babbling against his coat as affirmative to wrap his arm around his shoulders and take him outside through the back.  
Throughout the car ride, Jinki was good—after he got his initial fighting habits and screaming, he turned into a cute sleepy drunk. It felt nice to have the older man dozing on his lap while Jonghyun was singing along brokenly to songs on the radio and Taemin and Kibum laughing their heads off for some reason.  
They arrived home alone, the manager dropping off the other three, Jinki leaning heavily on Minho as they came through the door. Minho kicks Jinki's bedroom door open with his foot and groans once he finally lays the older man down on the bed.  
Minho took off his coat and Jinki wiggled his feet that were dangling off the bed, “Take off your shoes before you sleep.” the younger man advised, rubbing his shoulders.  
“Take them off for me.” Jinki demanded, his eyebrows were furrowed and the order meant to be serious, but it was so soft and adorable that it made Minho laugh.  
Minho (who couldn't say no to anything Jinki asks of him) bent down in front of the bed and started untying Jinki's laces, he cursed at the complicated knots Jinki had created and ended up pulling them right off. Jinki found that amusing from his laughter, wiggling his toes right in Minho's face and the taller man grabbed them before moving Jinki to lay more comfortably on the bed.  
“Night.” Minho sighed, standing up, folding his jacket over his arm. He desperately needed to shower and sleep.  
“This too.” Jinki whined, gesturing to his own jacket. Minho sighed then leaned over him to help Jinki out of it and rolled it up before tossing it by Jinki's dresser. Jinki still wasn't satisfied, he pointed to his sweater and Minho helped pull it over his head until all he was in was a loose tank top. “Here too.” he murmured, already lifting himself up so Minho could get his pants off.  
“You're really lucky I love you, hyung.” Minho grabbed Jinki by his hips, pulling him in closer to unzip his jeans. Minho learned what true self-control meant, tugging down the tight article of clothing and seeing the lacy panties and stockings underneath. Jinki was even wearing them under his clothes now—he didn't know if he was going to make it.  
“Aren't they pretty?” Jinki breathed and Minho looked down to meet Jinki's eyes, dark and peering up at him under his eyelashes, teasing him, testing him.  
Minho cleared his throat, he could feel his blood boiling just from the frustration. “ _Goodnight,_ hyung.”  
“You’re not sleeping with me?”  
Minho somehow ended up in the bed and it was a mistake—he didn’t know if the alcohol from earlier was getting to him, but Jinki kept rubbing up against him in the most frustrating way.  
He was practically laying on top of the taller man, thighs on either side of Minho and constantly moving, and Minho could just feel the lace and the silky stockings and he felt like he wouldn’t make it. But luckily, Jinki’s loud snores against his chest killed the vibe, and he managed to go to sleep.  
Minho was a bit angry, though, when they got up the next morning and Jinki didn’t recall anything from last night. He had woken up to Jinki getting dressed for their off day, an oversized t-shirt and stockings. His choice of stockings for today were black, little tiny white ribbons on the top of his thighs, presenting a white garter belt.  
“Did I give you a hard time?” Jinki giggled at Minho’s face, he didn’t look like he got much sleep.  
“Yeah.” Minho grunted, but that was all he said. His anger was already starting to dwindle down from just the fact Jinki was straddling his lap right once he woke up. Despite being together the most, moments like this were rare, when they had no schedules and Jinki wasn’t out trying to balance time with the other members.  
Jinki hummed as he thought about it and Minho just stared up at him blearily. Jinki settled his hands on Minho’s chest, and smiled.  
“I know how to make it up to you.” Jinki said lightly, sliding off Minho and under the covers, and the taller man remembered why he had liked drunk Jinki so much. After a night like last night, Jinki would be completely energized in the morning, and as Jinki tugged off his boxers, Minho felt his suffering from last night worth it.  
Minho pulled the covers down slightly so he could watch, Jinki’s hand stroking him to hardness. Minho’s fingers were already tangled in Jinki’s hair by the time his lips were wrapped around the head, sucking lightly.  
Jinki pulled away with a slick pop, glancing up at Minho with hooded eyes, his lips a little slick and red. “You can be rough with me,” He continued stroking Minho with his hand as he spoke, so the younger man was having a hard time understanding. “Aren’t you mad?” He smirked slightly before lapping at the precum collecting at the tip. Jinki dug his tongue against the slit and Minho groaned at the sensitivity.  
Minho’s fingers tightened in Jinki’s hair and Jinki let out a pleased hum as Minho pushed his head down. Jinki’s hands slid up Minho’s chest and down to his hips, then his hand wrapped around what his mouth couldn’t reach.  
Jinki pulled back, breathless before circling his tongue around the head and dragging it down the side of his length. The sight was too much for Minho, the familiar heat pitting at his lower stomach already as he took in Jinki’s messy hair, glossed over eyes and fat red lips.  
Minho buckled his hips up in to Jinki’s willing mouth and the older man took it, moaning roughly around him as Minho gripped his hair harshly. “Fuck, hyung,” He gasped as Jinki’s movements quickened, the lewd slick sound as Minho fucked his mouth filling the room.  
Minho thrusted up in to Jinki’s mouth a couple more times and was spilling in to his mouth with a choked grunt, and Jinki swallowed every bit. Jinki continued to stroke him lightly after pulling his mouth away, panting lightly until Minho had to push him to stop.  
“Forgive me?” Jinki asked after catching his breath, his smile too pure for what he had just done to Minho. Minho was beyond completely spent from doing that just minutes after waking up, but he couldn’t say he was even close to angry now.  
“I wasn’t even mad,” Minho sighed, pulling his boxers back up. “You were drunk.” He gave Jinki a soft kiss, wanting to return the favor, but Jinki only patted his arm lightly after a couple of short kisses.  
“Aren’t you going to cook breakfast?” Jinki had reminded and Minho sighed. But he nodded, as always, he’ll be the one to do what Jinki says.

\---

  
Spending nights at Kibum's apartment usually meant having to go along with his hour-long nighttime routine before bed. Jinki became accustomed to it and gradually learned to look forward to it, so that was why he was smiling so brightly when Kibum put the refreshing face mask on his face.  
He was expecting to go to sleep smelling like a blueberry and watching some _Notting Hill_ rerun on Kibum’s chest, but he knew things were a bit different tonight when Kibum just undressed quietly in his room after they finished up in the bathroom.  
Jinki was laying on the bed, face tingling slightly while he was watching Kibum. Kibum’s shoulders were broad once he undid his shirt, and Jinki bit his lower lip at the display—his boyfriends seemed to like teasing him as well.  
“Pervert.” Kibum said, turning around with a smirk and Jinki shrugged, he was used to Kibum reading him like a book.  
“Come to bed.” Jinki responded and Kibum pulled on his pajama pants, leaving his shirt off before climbing in with Jinki. It didn’t take long for their lips to meet and for them to make out, Jinki underneath Kibum, his fingers sliding down the younger man’s bare back.  
Kibum’s hands wandered under the blankets and slid up Jinki’s legs, spreading them lightly to feel up the stockings as they kissed. Jinki wrapped his legs around Kibum’s waist, tugging him in closer as their kisses turned heated.  
Jinki grinded up against Kibum and the younger man chuckled against his lips, “So eager,” He teased, “You know we can’t do much of anything, you need to be able to dance tomorrow.”  
“I’m not asking for much of anything.” Jinki answered.  
“If you say so.” Kibum laughed again, shaking his head before kissing Jinki slower. Jinki kept grinding up against him and Kibum did as well, and it wasn’t long before Jinki’s hardness was pressing against Kibum’s thigh. “Jinki.”  
Jinki lifted his eyelids, face significantly more red than a couple of minutes before. “I want a little something.” He admitted and Kibum snorted, kissing his cheek. He pulled away and Kibum turned him around so he was laying on his back.  
“Stay like that.” Kibum commanded, the mood shifting as he got up from the bed.  
Kibum dropped some things on the nightstand after rummaging through his drawers and Jinki remained on his stomach, face flushed because the position was a bit too embarrassing for his liking.  
“Since we have practice tomorrow, our options are a little limited, but I have something in mind…” Kibum’s voice was deep and Jinki shivered just from those words alone, heartbeat speeding up with anticipation as the bed dipped under Kibum’s weight. “Look at you, so pretty while you wait for me.”  
Jinki held on to the pillow, turning his head slightly to catch a glance of Kibum’s dark eyes, looking right back at him. Kibum smiled at the bashful expression and leaned forward, calming Jinki with a short kiss before moving back behind him. “Alright.” Kibum suddenly said, decided. “Get on your knees.”  
Jinki complied, moving further up on the bed with the pillow underneath him, presenting himself to Kibum on all fours. Kibum didn’t waste too much time, immediately sliding his hands up Jinki’s legs—the pink and white stockings soft to the touch.  
Jinki liked the feeling of Kibum’s hands sliding under his shirt, spreading across his back and sides then down his hips to keep him in place. Kibum kissed up Jinki’s legs, soft, but with purpose—carefully nipping once he reached his inner thighs, the brunette’s thighs shaking slightly.  
“Pink has always been so pretty on you,” Kibum murmured, voice buzzing against the back of Jinki’s thigh. Jinki whimpered slightly against the pillow as Kibum pressed a particularly wet kiss on him.  
“Please.” Jinki suddenly said, everything was too slow and he felt so frustrated that he wasn’t even sure of what he was asking for, but Kibum knew. Kibum pushed the lacy panties to the side, tugging them down only to get them over Jinki’s ass. Kibum pressed open-mouthed kisses against the small of his back, before his hands came down to spread Jinki’s cheeks, moving down to lick at his entrance. Jinki keened, pressing up against Kibum’s mouth, his hot tongue sliding in to him.  
Jinki felt his entire body light on fire, Kibum’s hands were rough and all he could do was press his face in to the pillow, squirming as Kibum’s tongue rimmed him, his fingers digging in to his hip bones. “K-Kibum,” Jinki gasped and after a couple of more tentative licks, the younger man was pulling away.  
Jinki felt unsatisfied but Kibum rubbed the small of his back and Jinki waited as he heard the younger man shove his pants and underwear off. His face flushed once he heard a bottle opening and Kibum stroking lube on to himself.  
Kibum moved forward and Jinki’s lips parted as he felt the head of his cock, pressing against his entrance but only sliding past, wedged in between his cheeks. Jinki pushed back against Kibum, desperate for friction as Kibum kept teasing him, sliding back and forth.  
“I really want to fuck you, baby.” Kibum said huskily, “But…” He trailed off. Kibum’s cock slid in between Jinki’s spread thighs, right under his ass. Jinki whimpered, finally understanding, and Kibum pushed his head against the pillow, keeping him steady as he began moving his hips.  
Kibum’s cock slid against Jinki’s thighs easily, slick from the lube and the silk fabric of his stockings aiding in his thrusts. Jinki tightened his thighs around him, squeezing slightly and Kibum moaned, reaching around to curl his fingers around Jinki, jerking him off with each thrust. Jinki’s moans were breathless and slightly faint, but Kibum could tell how good he was feeling, his knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets.  
Kibum’s voice cracked a bit, moving forward to bite Jinki’s shoulder as he thrusted quicker, his fingers digging in to Jinki’s hips as they moved. Kibum suddenly pulled away from Jinki’s thighs, pressing up against his ass again—but he stilled, moving his hand to stroke Jinki’s dripping length hanging in between his legs.  
Jinki let out a choked moan, voice muffled against the pillow and he was coming first, in spurts against Kibum’s hand which kept moving. He shuddered, shaking slightly, unable to open his eyes as he tried to calm down, but Kibum was flipping him over. “So, fucking sexy,” Kibum groaned, hand over his own cock as Jinki watched. Kibum came all over Jinki’s spread thighs with a deep grunt, and the other man couldn’t register it until Kibum laid on top of him, panting lightly.  
They were a mess, sticky and sweaty and Jinki’s legs felt like jelly. After a couple of minutes, Kibum caught his breath and leaned up to kiss Jinki, “Sorry, I really wanted to do that.” He had murmured, referring to Jinki’s stockings.  
“These were expensive.” Jinki points out jokingly, and Kibum hummed tiredly, lacing their fingers together above them.  
“I’ll buy you more.” Kibum promised, voice rough from his fatigue. “Maybe a full-set next time. I’d like to see you in that.”  
Jinki only could laugh because, well, the idea of that didn’t sound too bad.

\---

  
Jinki and Jonghyun had been out and about running errands. Jonghyun usually tagged along with Jinki in some company meetings, and on their way home, the members had asked for a ride back to the dorm from the company’s building. There was a little get-together in the practice room that had transpired, but the two had arrived towards the end so they decided to wait in the car.  
The car was filled with Jonghyun's slow R&B playlist, Jonghyun's casual sniggers and tiny comments on something he saw on Twitter, and the noise of Jinki trying to get the last bits of soda in his cup through his straw.  
Jinki chewed on a piece of ice before looking outside the car window and his lips formed into a pout, “Do you think they had another round or something?” His words escaped his downturned lips lowly as he craned his neck, nose and hands pressed against Jonghyun's tinted windows as he tried to see if he spotted any of the members approaching.  
“Probably.” Jonghyun replies as he looked up from his phone—social media became boring again—and he glanced over at the older man, “Hey, your face is like...glued to my really nice window.” He pointed out. Jinki sighed and the younger man chuckled at his pout, “What? They'll come out.”  
“No, it's not that...it's just, how could they drink without me.” Jinki threw his hands up dramatically before setting his plastic cup in the cup holder. He turned in his seat to face Jonghyun, and now that adorable pout was directed at Jonghyun, who had an unbelievably strong urge to kiss him.  
“Because it takes you like ten years to get drunk, it's no fun.” Jonghyun reminded softly, and Jinki scrunched up his nose in distaste. Jonghyun didn't resist this time and kissed him right on the nose before pulling back with a lopsided grin. And he absolutely adored the way a light pink colored Jinki's cheek, and his pout lifted a little. “We can always have our own fun while we wait,” The younger man went on to suggest, and he reached over to change the radio station to something a bit more upbeat.  
Jinki immediately started smiling and started dancing in his seat, Jonghyun bobbed his head up and down discreetly, tapping on the steering wheel with his fingers. “You can do better than that, Jjong,” Jinki teased lightly, Jonghyun gave him a competitive glance before starting to mimic his dance moves.  
The song ended way too soon, but Jonghyun didn’t mind when it changed into something slower, because this time Jinki reached over to intertwine their fingers.  
Jonghyun was just happy to be holding his hand and listening to music, what with all their individual schedules and the fact that he moved away from the dorm, it was like they almost never spent one on one time together.  
Jinki seemed to be reading his mind because he turned his head to give Jonghyun a tiny smile. Jonghyun couldn't help but smile back and ask, “What is it?”  
Jinki hummed, “Just. This is nice.” Jonghyun nodded and Jinki suddenly pulled his hand away. Jonghyun was about to be disappointed, but his heart swelled when Jinki just unbuckled his seatbelt so he could lean over a bit closer to lay his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. Their fingers interlaced once again and they were quiet, Jinki occasionally singing along softly to the music that came on.  
“Hyung,” Jonghyun called out softly and Jinki hummed and looked up, turning his head. Jonghyun immediately caught his lips in a chaste kiss, and was going to pull back, but Jinki made a noise of disapproval, pulling him back in.  
“I'm really happy I went with tinted windows,” Jonghyun murmured lowly and Jinki snorted before holding on to the back of the younger man's neck to clumsily press their lips together again. They easily found their rhythm, their lips sliding together easily, both knowing each other too well.  
God, Jonghyun had missed this. Jinki turning his head with a shaky breath, and his hands slid from Jonghyun's arms to his chest, sliding up and down slowly. Jonghyun had especially missed sucking Jinki's fat lower lip in to his mouth and biting down just hard enough to hear the tiny moan he would release, and to feel his fingers grasp on to his shirt to tug him even closer. Jonghyun traced over Jinki's lips with his tongue, causing them part slightly, and soon enough their tongues were sliding together, hot and messy and wet.  
Jonghyun's hands slid from Jinki's face to his arms, then they were on his back, pulling him closer and closer. Their noses were bumping, hands were wandering, and it wasn't like they could kiss fast enough, the two were beyond breathless but couldn't bring themselves to stop anytime soon.  
“Fuck it, come here.” Jonghyun groaned, completely frustrated against Jinki's parted lips and he grabbed his hips, pulling him out of his seat. Jinki was quick to catch on (as if he had waiting the entire time), skillfully crawling over the cup holder to get to Jonghyun, and parting his legs so he was sitting directly on Jonghyun's lap. Jonghyun's arms tightened around Jinki's waist, pressing him back against the steering wheel, and Jinki whimpered in between their heated kisses, his fingers curling in to Jonghyun's hair for leverage.  
Jonghyun didn't know exactly how waiting for members in the parking garage turned into dry humping in the driver's seat, but he wasn't complaining, not one bit. Jinki held on to the seat and moved his hips against Jonghyun in the most satisfying way, his ass grinding against Jonghyun's crotch with every roll of his hips, and Jonghyun dug his fingers against Jinki's hips harder each time.  
Jinki was the one who parted from the kiss first, panting lightly against Jonghyun's mouth before leaning back in the cramped space that they had. He started pulling his hoodie over his head shakily, struggling a bit and Jonghyun couldn't help the tiny laugh before he held on to Jinki's hips, steadying him. Jinki got the difficult article of clothing off with a huff and tossed it to the side. He was still left in a loose white t-shirt that showed off his collarbones and his hair was a disheveled mess, but it only made him look sexier.  
“Are you just going to look at me or are you going to take something off too?” Jinki's face was closer again, but he stopped right before their noses bumped. His eyes were dark but hopeful and he was biting his lower lip which was red from all their kissing.  
Jonghyun's hands slid to the small of Jinki's back, right above the waistband of his jeans and he groaned, briefly fighting with himself. “I would...if we weren't in a parking lot and the fact that we're waiting for our members who could come any second,” He murmured, but he wasn't stopping Jinki who had his fingers on his belt. He grazed his lips against Jinki's cheek before murmuring against his ear, “If we were at home I would have fucked you a long time ago.” Jinki shivered at the confession and he leaned against Jonghyun.  
“But don’t act like you don’t keep condoms in your car.” Jinki pointed out and Jonghyun’s face turned red at the accusation. Well, he wasn’t lying.  
“I didn’t put those there,” Jonghyun stammered and Jinki laughed at his flustered expression before sliding his hands down Jonghyun’s chest. He held Jonghyun’s hand, playing around with the silver rings on his fingers before pulling them off, dropping them one by one into the cup holder with a satisfying cling. Jonghyun could only watch as Jinki pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s thumb, the younger man was beyond turned on by the display and he was going to lose it if he didn’t do anything about it.  
“So, you’re just going to leave me hanging?” Jinki’s pout had returned, except it was different this time. There was no hint of innocence in his expression, and with the way he looked so absolutely inviting, Jonghyun would have been an idiot if he didn’t pull him in for another kiss.  
Jonghyun couldn’t get enough and he completely blamed Jinki for what he said after they pulled away, foreheads pressed together and breath mingling. “Fine. You win.” Jinki’s lips curved into a smirk and Jonghyun arched an eyebrow, “Can you keep quiet, hyung?”  
Jinki rolled his eyes, “Speak for yourself.” And he grabbed Jonghyun’s chin, pulling him back in before the younger man could even think to retort.  
Their kisses turned heated again, biting and licking and marking each other carefully as their hands roamed, a common goal in mind. Jonghyun’s hands slid from the small of Jinki’s back to his ass, Jinki’s tiny gasp and the other man buckling back into his hands encouraging him.  
Jonghyun reached in to the back of Jinki's pants and the older man shuddered once his hands brushed over the thin panties. His fingers slid them to the side, only to cup his ass cheeks. He spread his hands over Jinki's butt, and the older man's breath hitched. Jinki bit his lower lip to keep himself from whimpering too loudly and Jonghyun moved his lips against Jinki's ears. "You have no idea," he began slowly, voice low and strained. "How hard it is for me with you wearing this."  
Jinki could only groan helplessly, pressing his face further into Jonghyun's neck, buckling back against Jonghyun's hands. Jonghyun's hands came back up, to push Jinki's sweatpants further down his thighs and knees to reveal the dark red stockings, tiny black bows on the back of Jinki's thighs with lace edges. “Wow,” Jonghyun breathed softly, pulling up Jinki's shirt to get a better look at the way his slim waist delved into curvy hips and thighs that the tight stockings were clinging on to. “So pretty,” He pulled Jinki against his lap, nipping at his neck.  
He reached in to the small car cabinet and pulled out a condom and a tiny bottle of lube, and set them in the passenger seat. Jonghyun was completely focused on making Jinki feel good that he didn’t even think about his own hardness begging to be touched in his pants, he instead coated his fingers in lube, gently sliding Jinki’s panties to the side.  
Jonghyun only teased Jinki, bringing his fingers down and pushing lightly against his entrance but not slipping them inside. Jinki was frustrated and lifted his hips so Jonghyun could get better access and he grabbed the younger man’s wrists, pushing his finger inside. Jinki let out a deep breath, pressing their lips together again as Jonghyun easily moved his finger inside.  
Jonghyun usually took his time in preparing Jinki, but he was too eager, and like that he was almost instantly pushing another finger inside, stretching him out and Jinki’s desperate grinding against his hand having him thrust another one inside shortly after.  
“Please, Jjong,” Jinki breathed finally after a couple of minutes, “I need you,” Jonghyun slipped his fingers out one by one then fumbled with his belt. Jinki reached in between them to help him out, unzipping his jeans and Jonghyun couldn’t help the satisfied groan that escaped him. He palmed Jonghyun through his boxers before pulling his cock free from his pants, stroking the younger man to full hardness.  
Jonghyun reached for the condom he discarded in the passenger’s and ripped open the packet with his teeth, and slid it on to his length. Jonghyun watched Jinki grab his cock, the head nudging against Jinki’s warm entrance. He bit his lower lip sexily before he was sliding down excruciatingly slow, all the way until he was seated in Jonghyun’s lap again, the younger man completely buried to the hilt.  
Jinki hissed softly at the burn of the stretch, but he was feeling way more pleasure than pain as Jonghyun’s hands slid down his back, rubbing his thumbs against his hips. Jinki whimpered softly, rolling his hips experimentally.  
Jonghyun focused on the bead of sweat trailing down Jinki's neck and the way the older man was clenching around him, his breaths hot and ragged against his neck. "You good?" Jonghyun murmured, lips brushing against his cheek. Jinki nodded, finally relaxing against him before he started moving.  
With the way Jinki felt around him, tight and slick and constantly clenching. The slow roll of his hips as he lifted himself up and down so Jonghyun was completely buried deep inside of him. Jonghyun felt as if he could come already.  
Jinki bounced on his lap with practiced ease, rolling his hips in the way he knew Jonghyun liked and the slick sound of too much lube, their skin slapping together, and their poor attempts to keep quiet overwhelmed the car. It was all too much, Jonghyun kept his face buried against Jinki’s sweaty collarbones and held on to him, rocking his hips up against Jinki’s quickening movements. The fact that they were in public and that they could be discovered any moment, added on to the excitement.  
  
“You’re so fucking good,” Jonghyun praised hoarsely, his hands sliding down to grab on to Jinki’s quivering stocking-clad thighs, “And you’re just so pretty, hyung,” Jinki let out a tiny whine, slowing in his movements and Jonghyun leaned forward, pressing him harder against the steering wheel as he sped up his thrusts. He was pounding into Jinki quick and deep and messily and Jinki couldn’t stop moaning, his hand sliding down the window to grab on to Jonghyun’s shoulders, barely holding on. Jonghyun reached in between them to stroke Jinki’s dripping length all while thrusting in to him, and Jinki all but screamed.  
Jinki came first, and Jonghyun looked up to watch his expression, eyes clenched close and fat pink lips parted in a silent moan, biting his lip harshly as he emptied himself in Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun followed immediately after, filling the condom and Jinki let out a soft moan as Jonghyun rode out his orgasm in his oversensitive body.  
They sat there completely spent, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their highs. After a couple of minutes, Jinki leaned down to kiss Jonghyun lightly before lifting from him slowly, pulling away to slide his underwear back on. He slid back into his own seat to pull his jeans back on as well, and Jonghyun reached for some tissues to clean off his hand before tucking himself back in his pants. The reality of the situation had set back in so they quietly made themselves presentable again, although it wouldn’t be hard to figure out what they did with the silly smiles on their flushed faces.  
“I need a nap.” Jinki decided, stretching out his limbs, the soreness that is beginning to settle in his hips a bit discomforting as he sat in his seat.  
“I think we both do,” Jonghyun agreed, leaning over to brush Jinki’s bangs that were sticking to his forehead with his fingers. “I’m going to see where the hell they went off to.”  
Jinki responded with a noncommittal hum, already half asleep and Jonghyun only smiled adoringly before pulling out his phone. He was surprised to see a lot of messages left and he decided to call Kibum, who blew up his phone.  
Kibum answered right away and was speaking before Jonghyun even got a chance to greet him, “Hey! Where are you guys?”  
“What do you mean? That’s what I was going to ask you.” Jonghyun frowned, he could hear the other members talking in the background. “Wasn’t I going to drive you guys to the dorm?”  
“Oh,” Kibum suddenly laughed loudly and Jonghyun assumed he had a little bit too much to drink. “Manager hyung drove us home instead, oops, I think I forgot to tell you! Did you guys really stay in the car all that time?”  
“Mm, but we found something to pass the time.” Jonghyun glanced over at Jinki who punched his arm weakly.  
Jonghyun laughed as Kibum made a disgusted noise through the phone before replying, “Gross. I’m hanging up—just come already before Minho tries to fight the alcohol again.”  
Once the call ended, Jonghyun put his phone back in his pants before starting up the car. He gave another look at sleepy Jinki before deciding they could just go to his own place for tonight—he would just rather take that nap with Jinki.

\---

  
  
Jinki padded in to the kitchen one morning, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, dragging his feet. Minho was seated at the table, watching as Jinki maneuvered himself around the kitchen with his eyes closed. He was always so cute like this to watch in the morning, and sappy Minho was always reminded how he fell for the older man in the first place.  
Jinki grabbed his mug filled with coffee and waddled to the table to sit beside Minho. “Good morning hyung.” Jinki only smiled sleepily and nuzzled against Minho’s shoulder, it was too early to form words yet.  
Minho looked up from his phone, like a routine for the past couple of weeks, Jinki had come out every day without fail in a pair of new stockings. Pinks, whites, reds, blues, and always an obscene amount of lace. Minho was always the first to see, which made him a bit smug, but he was surprised to see Jinki just wearing a pair of shorts and socks.  
“Huh.” Minho frowned.  
“Hm?” Jinki asked, taking a sip from his mug.  
“No stockings today?”  
“Nah.” Jinki said simply, placing his cup on the table to curl more in to Minho’s side.  
Throughout the day, Minho wasn’t the only one who noticed. Jonghyun asked him at around lunch time about what color he was wearing today, and was surprised when Jinki said he didn’t put them on. After practice, Taemin and Kibum did the exact same thing, and were surprised at the change.  
“Good things really don’t last forever.” Taemin had cried out and Jinki rolled his eyes.  
“Am I completely useless without them on now?” Jinki had asked later that day, when too many eyes had been watching his barer legs while he washed the dishes.  
“Yeah.” Kibum admits playfully and Jinki crossed his arms, pout forming on his lips.  
“He’s kidding, of course not hyung.” Jonghyun pulled Jinki towards the couch where they were all seated and put him right in the middle of their cuddle pile. They all began to watch television, and Taemin’s hand crawled over Jinki’s knee.  
“But you will wear them again, right?”


End file.
